With increasing capacities and strengths of modern engine systems, there has been an increase in demand for sophisticated cooling systems associated with these engine systems. These high-tech and sophisticated cooling systems require a compact design due to difficult installation conditions of the engine systems. Generally, such cooling systems include a cooling fan assembly, coolant lines, one or more cooling cores, such as air-to-air aftercooler, radiator, hydraulic air cooler, etc. Typically, the cooling package is covered with a shroud to direct airflow, reduce noise and provide safety shield when the cooling fan assembly is operating. The cooling fan assembly may be mounted either external to the shroud or internal to the shroud. However, such mounting structures for mounting the cooling fan and the fan motor within the cooling package are very complex, space intensive and affect the robustness of the cooling package.
US Patent Publication no. 2006237175 (hereinafter referred to as the '175 publication) relates to a heat exchanger for a vehicle. A second portion, in which a shroud is attached to a radiator, is formed at a position shifted from a first attaching portion, at which a condenser is attached to the radiator, at predetermined intervals in a vehicle width direction. Further '175 publication describes that it is possible to prevent the weights of a condenser and the shroud from concentrating upon a root portion of a specific tube via the first and the second attaching portions.